Iseki no kokoro
by Tsuki Lunita
Summary: Una vida lejos de la persona amada no es vida... ¿Podra alguien mas ocupar su lugar? Un terrible accidente cinco meses en coma y un reencuetro poco emotivo... Capitulo 3 On line! Review Onegai
1. Default Chapter

Bueno aquí esta la parte fea de todo: Shaman king no es mío, Como me molesta eso!  
  
+*+*+* Así serán los cambios de escena  
  
~* ~* ~* ~ Así entra y sale la música  
  
Así el FLASH BACK  
  
() Así los pensamientos, criticas, aclaraciones, criticas, una que otra tonterias y sobre todo criticas de la autora...  
  
Iseki no Kokoro  
  
(Una mala traducción diría: Ruinas del corazón)  
  
Paseaba por las calles, traía puesto un pantalón blanco de corte recto y un suéter en color negro con unos botines en tono guinda con un bolso del mismo tono, ya que estaban en pleno invierno traía encima un abrigo de color blanco y unos lentes oscuros con una mascada de color rojo sobre sus rubios cabellos, ahora los tenia mas largos, después que termino la universidad dejo esa imagen de niña y tomo una mas de adulta, se veía en verdad preciosa con sus cabellos largos hasta media espalda y amarados en una coleta con algunos mechones en el frente... miraba atenta cada una de las tiendas, traía en las manos una bolsita chica dentro un frasco algo largo y delgado cuyo contenido tenia una esencia deliciosa, una exquisita mezcla de café y arce... le encantaba que oliera así... se sonrojo mientras pensaba en su amado y en su embriagante aroma que le causaba escalofríos con solo recordarlo, esta noche le tendría una sorpresa... seria una de esas noches difíciles de olvidar... cuanta razón tenia... seria una de esas noches difíciles de olvidar...  
  
Mientras caminaba atenta entro en una de las tiendas mirando con cierto entusiasmo un vestido corto de color azul cielo... de verdad se vería hermoso si lo usara en primavera... o quizás convencería a Yoh que podrían irse por allí aun lugar mas calido para pasar el invierno quizás a una playita solitaria ^-^  
  
Se probo el vestido y después salio directo a pagarlo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, en serio se le veía bien, su bien estilizada figura llamo la atención de muchos en al tienda cosa que logro sonrojarla ¿Le causaría la misma reacción a Yoh? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que en un vestidor una pareja estaba... jugando  
  
-Dios... échenles agua!-  
  
Perro la pareja cayo (¿Qué estarían haciendo?) al piso dejando ver a una chica de cabellera oscura y rizada (si, pero estaba toda artificial la mujer ¬¬) con un hombre al cual ella no pudo ver en ese instante ya que la chica había caído sobre el... al parecer el hombre no pasaba de los veinte años... la mujer no bajaba de treinta ¬¬, el chico vistiendo una gabardina de color café que estaba tirada junto a el y un pantalón azul oscuro con una camisa blanca, sus cabellos castaños algo mas oscuros que la morena esa se le fueron al frente, el chico se levanto y ayudo a la "señorita" a ponerse en pie...  
  
-¿Yoh?-  
  
-¿Han?-  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Solo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor  
  
Con el beso amargo de aquel licor hubiera bastado mi amor  
  
Solo una mentira... se viene a pasear  
  
Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Subió corriendo las escaleras, ni siquiera saludo aminadaru, solo corrió y se encerró, sabia que el iría detrás suyo, sabia que llegaría en cualquier momento, solo quería olvidarse de lo que vio, solo... solo quería olvidar que el existía ¿Cómo pudo?  
  
-¿Yoh por que?-  
  
Sus hermosos ojos estaban ahora empapados en lagrimas y en su mente solo pasaba una y otra vez lo que había visto...  
  
Flash Back   
  
Dejo caer el vestido al suelo de la impresión y solo dio un par de pasos atrás...  
  
-Han... amor no es lo que tu crees... Han-  
  
-¿Qué pasa Yoh? Ella es tu noviecita... pues que güera mas desabrida-  
  
La tipa esa se le acerco y le abrazo por la espalda... Hanna solo se limito a pasarles por en medio de los dos y salir de allí corriendo... tenia unas ganas enormes de llorar pero no le daría gusto a esa tipa... no, al menos no frente a ella  
  
-Hanna-  
  
Yoh le tomo por el brazo, aun estaban frente a la tienda pues ella no había empezado a correr  
  
-Espera, deja te explico-  
  
-Estupido, Desgraciado, Poco hombre... Te odio y JAMAS quiero volver a verte ¿Me escuchaste? "Jamás"-  
  
Después de darle unas tres cachetadas salio corriendo por fin, subió a su auto y arrojo en el asiento de atrás la bolsita que traía con el perfume...  
  
Fin del Flash Back   
  
Hundió su cara entre sus rodillas y se hecho a llorar, de tristeza, de rabia, de... hay solo quería llorar, pero en ese momento llego Yoh que tocaba la puerta de su cuarto...  
  
-Han... amor déjame pasar-  
  
-Largare- Su voz se oía quebrada, trataba de conservar su carácter duro, pero esto había sido demasiado  
  
-Han... perdóname- Ya no intento abrirla puerta pues sabia que ella estaba recargada del otro lado y que no el dejaría pasar, así que solo se recargo el también y se dejo caer la piso... hubo un silencio eterno para Yoh...  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Solo una mentira... se viene a pasear  
  
Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar  
  
Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
  
Me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Yoh mira la bolsa café que traía en las manos... la abre lentamente sacando un vestido azul cielo, de tela muy fina, se veía precioso  
  
-Han... déjame explicarte-  
  
-¿Por qué?- Las lágrimas la traicionaban otra vez... demonios... malditos sentimientos de debilidad  
  
-No lo se... últimamente peleábamos por todo-  
  
-Siempre peleamos-  
  
-Pero no era igual, discutíamos más y más fuerte por cualquier cosa, ese día, cuando peleamos por que la comida no tenía sabor... Salí de casa hecho una fiera... me metí en el primer bar que encontré y me puse a beber hasta embriagarme-  
  
-...-  
  
-Cuando desperté estaba en casa de Jade... la chica del vestidor, al parecer mientras estaba ebrio le conté todos nuestros problemas y no se como, te juro que no lo recuerdo pero terminamos-  
  
-Liados en la cama- Esto ultimo lo dijo mas para si que para Yoh pero lo logro escuchar, su voz se oía tan... triste, se odiaba a si mismo por hacerle eso al ser que mas amaba en el mundo  
  
-Después no la volví a ver por un tiempo... peor después cuando peleamos nuevamente regrese al bar, no esperaba verla, pero ella me sorprendió allí y, Hanna debes creerme, te amo-  
  
-No, si me amaras no me hubieras hecho esto, una vez quizás sea comprensible, peor Yoh tu fuiste a buscarla al ese bar, tu la buscabas cuando peleábamos y luego regresabas a casa y...-  
  
-Lo se, y no sabes cuanto lo lamento, enserio no se que me pasaba, pero le he pedido que no me busque y yo te juro que no lo are-  
  
-Ese no es el caso... por que en cualquier momento en que nos volvamos a pelear buscaras a otras... Yoh... esto ya no...-  
  
-No, amor, lo podemos solucionar-  
  
-...-  
  
Yoh vuelve a mirar e vestido azul  
  
-Apuesto a que el vestido se te veía hermoso, quizás lo puedas usar, vallamos a la playa para pasar el invierno...-  
  
-...-  
  
-Cuando regrese a la tienda lo vi tirado y lo compre, es para ti, quiero que lo uses por que nos iremos a la playa, mañana mismo-  
  
-...-  
  
-Hanna... por favor, dime lo que sea, pero dime algo-  
  
-...-  
  
-Me iré a casa de Hao esta noche, seguro querrás estar sola, recuerda empacar, le diré a Aminadaru que no te moleste, amor... ¿Esta bien?-  
  
-...-  
  
-Hanna lo siento-  
  
Y se levanta, camina lentamente y sube a su auto con dirección a casa de hermano gemelo, la única persona que lo comprendería y apoyaria en esos momentos...  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
  
Te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste  
  
He rasgado mi vestido como una coma copa de vino  
  
Por tu amor corta como el cristal  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Escucho la marcha del carro irse hace diez minutos, se levanto, estaba tan cansada en ese poco tiempo lloro como nunca había llorado...  
  
-Yoh-  
  
Miro a su cama, la bolsita de regalo y dentro el perfume estaba intacto, era extraño que no se hubiera quebrado, lo tomo entre sus manos, quiso tirarlo, peor no pudo, cerro la puerta con seguro y se metió a bañar, dejo correr el agua sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por las traicioneras lagrimas, ya no podía llorar, en ese poco tiempo había derramado todas las lagrimas que podía, ahora lloraba por dentro y eso dolía mas...  
  
Logro salir de la habitación una media hora después, ahora con un pantalón café y un suéter de color blanco y unos botines de color negro  
  
-Aminadaru-  
  
El anciano hombre subió las escalera son una calida sonrisa en su rostro... ese hombre había trabajado para la familia Azakura toda su vida y la verdad era mas que un mayordomo una migo no solo de la familia, también suyo  
  
-Dígame señorita Han-  
  
-Aminadaru necesito algunas gotas para los ojos y unas aspirinas, peor la farmacia de aquí no las tiene, ya llame ¿Podrías ir hasta el centro a buscarlas?-  
  
-Si, peor el patrón se llevo su auto-  
  
-No, este... usa el mío, de todas formas ya no pensaba usarlo-  
  
-¿Disculpe?-  
  
-Esta tarde, no pienso salir y no estoy para nadie-  
  
-Señorita Hanna...-  
  
-¿Si?-  
  
-Pase lo que pase cuenta con el apoyo de este viejo-  
  
-Lo se, Aminadaru, lo se-  
  
-Ahora regreso-  
  
-No hay prisa-  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar  
  
Donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar  
  
Vienen muy despacio y se van  
  
Solo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar  
  
Que no eran mis labios  
  
Los que ahora te hacen soñar  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Yoh regreso a las pocas horas de platicar con su hermano le había ayudado a recapacitar, debía ser más concienzudo y rogar por una segunda oportunidad y no cerrar los ojos e intentar fingir que nada había pasado  
  
-Han... amor-  
  
El teléfono sonó una y otra vez, pero dejo que la maquina contestara  
  
-Buenas tarde, hablo de la central de trenes, ara confirmar el boleto de la señorita Kiouyama, es alas tres de la tarde como ella lo pidió, bueno es todo, buen viaje-  
  
-Hanna...-  
  
Subió corriendo las escaleras y entro al cuarto... estaba todo igual de ordenado y sobre la cama había una bolsa de regalo con un mono azul y de el pendía una nota  
  
Yoh:  
  
Gracias por todo lo maravilloso que me has dado... y por lo que no también, no te mortifiques mas, ya no habrá peleas ni nada de eso, comprendí que lo nuestro no puede continuar y no vale la pena darle una segunda oportunidad a esto por que simplemente es un sueño... aun somos muy jóvenes y podemos encontrar quien nos ame de verdad, te deseo suerte en la vida y ojala que siempre te valla bien, por mi parte voy a tratar de hacer una vida, lo siento Yoh pero le verdad es que tu me obligaste a esto... por cierto Gracias por el vestido, yo también te había comprado algo es un perfume, me encantaba como olías con el, quizás algún día nos veamos, solo si el destino quiere volver a unir nuestros caminos... entonces Adiós...  
  
Hanna  
  
PD: Creo que ya no necesitare esto ¿Verdad? Dáselo a alguien que ames y yo no te guardare ningún rencor...  
  
Yoh toma entre sus manos un delicado anillo de oro... un anillo de compromiso que antes de esa tarde Hanna usaba y lucia con gran felicidad, la boda seria en seis meses, ahora debía alcanzarla... no podía dejarla salir de su vida así como así...  
  
-No, no te dejare ir tan fácilmente...-  
  
Yoh salio corriendo y ni siquiera noto que Aminadaru ya estaba en casa con el encargo de la señorita  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
  
Me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.  
  
Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
  
Te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste  
  
He rasgado mi vestido como una coma copa de vino  
  
Por tu amor corta como el cristal  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
-Los pasajeros con destino a Londres Inglaterra... favor de abordar por la puerta cuatro-  
  
Una mujer rubia caminaba firme, decidida y a la vez destrozada por el pasillo hacia su tren, lucia una gabardina café y debajo se podría ver salir un pantalón café y un suéter de color blanco y unos botines de color negro al igual que su cartera, sus largos cabellos estaban ahora sueltos y solo traían encima una mascada en color rojo  
  
-Disculpe... ¿Qué día es hoy?-  
  
-Es 20 de enero-  
  
-Gracias... a veces olvido ciertas cosas-  
  
Y habia muchas que quería olvidar  
  
Traía solo una maleta con alunas cosas necesarias el hombre le ayudo con las cosas y la llevo hasta un vagón que no compartiría con nadie...  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Yoh llego corriendo a la estación, para ver como un tren empezaba a arrancar  
  
-Oiga a donde va ese tren-  
  
-Hacia Londres, Inglaterra-  
  
-Hanna-  
  
Yoh corrió para tratar de alcanzar y detener el tren... mientras gritaba el nombre de la mujer  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Hanna estaba sentada junto a la ventana y escucho su nombre... asomo la cabeza por la ventana, pero sus mechones rubios no le habían permitido ver bien, hasta que vio a un hombre corriendo al lado del tren  
  
-Yoh-  
  
-Lo siento, te amo-  
  
-...-  
  
El fuerte viento arranco la mascada de Hanna dejando ver mejor su largo cabello  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Buena suerte en tu camino  
  
Yo ya tengo mi destino  
  
Con mi sangre escribo este final  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Y el tren se alejo más y mas haciendo que ese par de jóvenes no se siguieran viendo... Yoh tomo la mascada entre sus manos y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima  
  
-Lo siento-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Hanna por fin regreso a sentarse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas  
  
-Si no te amara tanto seria mas fácil-  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Notitas de Tsuki lunita:  
  
Aquí toy... otra vez de bruja maldita separando parejitas Kawaii ^-^ la canción es de LA OREJA DE VAN GOH y se llama "El vestido azul" y bueno... ¿Les gusto? creo que devo decirles que este fic es de "Universo Alterno" por eso no hay espíritus ni nada de eso... pues si les gusto mi primer song fic y si tiene éxito yo creo que habrá continuación ^-^  
  
Mientras acuérdense que soy nueva en esto de los song fic pero espero que me aya quedado bien... me encanto la idea y lo terminen una noche ¿No es genial? Bueno para ya no aburridos aquí esta la publicidad barata que tengo que hacer...  
  
Lean "GESEKAI" de mi sister CEREZO ASTROYA y checen los fics de "SUSUROS DE LA MUSA" y lean mis otros fics (Aclaro que toda esta publicidad es para los fics de CCS y va por cuenta del osito Bimbo XD)  
  
Tsuki_lunita ^-^ 


	2. ¡Digale!

Bueno aquí esta la parte fea de todo: Shaman king no es mío, Como me molesta eso!  
  
+*+*+* Así serán los cambios de escena  
  
~* ~* ~* ~ Así entra y sale la música  
  
Así los recuerdos o flash back  
  
() Así los pensamientos, criticas, aclaraciones, criticas, una que otra tonterías y sobre todo criticas de la autora...  
  
Ha esta es la continuación...digamos que es lo que pasa cuando Yoh regresa a su casa y un tiempo después...  
  
Iseki no Kokoro  
  
(Una pésima traducción diría: Ruinas del corazón)  
  
Yoh regreso a casa, estaba cansado y quería dormir y despertar mañana y verla a su lado nuevamente... verla como la vio la primera vez...  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
No ha podido olvidar mi corazón  
  
Aquellos ojos tristes soñadores que yo ame  
  
La deje por conquistar una ilusión  
  
Y perdí su rastro y ahora se que es ella  
  
Todo lo que yo buscaba  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Se metió bajo la ducha... como lo hacia siempre... ahora estaba un poco mas delgado... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya cinco meses ¿Qué había sido de ella? No lo sabia, al parecer nadie lo sabia, varias veces había intentado localizar, pero sin familiares ni una dirección era como buscar una aguja en Hong Kong, El agua fría recorría su cuerpo marcado por el constante ejercicio, era cierto estaba mas delgado, salio de la ducha y se puso una camisa blanca... con unos pantalones negros y un cinturón, la camisa iba desabrochada debido al calor  
  
-Aminadaru voy a salir, si me viene a buscar no estoy para nadie, solo para mi hermano-  
  
-Si señor Yoh-  
  
Salio a caminar como lo hacia todos los viernes, siempre lo hacia y a final terminaba igual, sentado frente al mar mirando un atardecer, varias veces lo intento cambiar, pero era difícil, siempre terminaba allí, era como si le recordara a ella, después de todo a ella le encantaba el mar...  
  
Recordó de pronto la primera vez que vieron un atardecer juntos, incluso fue ese mismo día que se conocieron...  
  
Cuatro años atrás   
  
Debía darse prisa o llegaría tarde, había quedado de verse con Hao frete al restauran que estaba en la playa y ya tenia diez minutos de retrazo...  
  
-Ya es tarde Hao me va a matar-  
  
Por ir corriendo casi choca con un vendedor de frutas, logro esquivarlo peor no advirtió a otra persona con quien sin poder evitarlo choco, lanzándola al suelo, el sin embargo quedo de pie  
  
-Auch-  
  
-Lo siento, estas bien-  
  
Se inclino para ayudar a la jovencita, que aun seguía en el suelo robándose la cara al parecer allí la había golpeado, ella debería ser mas pequeña que el ya que a el le dolía el pecho, seguro la había golpeado muy fuerte  
  
-Me dolió mucho- La chica alzo al fin el rostro, pero con una cara de pocos amigos  
  
-Los siento rubia-  
  
-¿Ha?-  
  
Yoh le quito la mascada roja que traía sobre sus cortos cabellos, dejando ver a la jovencita, al verlo algo le recorrió toda al espina y un leve color rosado cruzo por sus mejillas, Yoh al ver que la chica lo miraba fijamente a los ojos sintió escalofríos y un fuerte tono carmín le apareció poco a poco en la cara  
  
-Lo siento ¿Te ayudo?-  
  
-Gras... gracias-  
  
Al levantarse Yoh pudo notar un inusual color dorado en la mitad del rostro de la chica, volteo a ver a su derecha y noto el hermoso atardecer en el mar, regreso a ver a la chica y noto por un momento como en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa al ver tal espectáculo, estaba allí de pie con su vestido negro y sus cabellos rubios al descubiertos siendo mecidos por la brisa, se veía como una diosa ¿Acaso una diosa había bajado al mundo y se había perdido?  
  
-Soy Yoh, siento haberte tirado al suelo-  
  
-No hay problema, hay es tarde-  
  
La chica solo le cruzo por un lado y siguió su camino  
  
-Por cierto me llamo Hanna-  
  
-Me gusta mas Han-  
  
-Puedes llamarme así si quieres, nos vemos Yoh-  
  
-Adiós Han-  
  
  
  
Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, siempre causaba esa reacción en el aun cuando ya hacia cinco meses que no sabia nada de ella  
  
-Han-  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Y ahora estoy aquí  
  
Buscándola de nuevo ya no esta, se fue  
  
Tal vez usted la ha visto dígale que yo siempre la adore  
  
Y que nunca la olvide, que mi vida  
  
Es un desierto y muero yo de sed  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Las calles estaban llenas de gente, peor como siempre habia un lugar en el parque que estaba solo, del oro lado del enorme lago, habia un lugar donde los rayos del sol eran esprcidos y repartidos por la ojas, donde el trinar de los pájaros era e unico sonido, era un lugar solitario, al menos en eso se abia convertido meses atrás, ya que solia frecuentarlo con Han  
  
  
  
-¿Qué me quieres mostrar Yoh?-  
  
-Vamos Han, te gustara, es genial-  
  
-Yoh tudeves estar entrenando, devemos ganr el juego, vamos el mariscal de campo no puede estar distraido paseando por el parque cuando mañana es el gran juego-  
  
-Pero si ya entrene mucho-  
  
-Yo quiero apoyar a un ganador, no a un perdedor-  
  
-Pero si la capitana del equipo de poristas apoyara a un ganador, no te preocupes, ahora ven con migo-  
  
-Esta bien- Una fingida cara de fastidio aprecio en el rsotro de la rubia que aun traia puesto el traje de porista  
  
Llegaron y se sentaron en la abnca, al chica miraba todo cn gran ilucion  
  
-Estan hermoso, y pacifico-  
  
-Vengo aquí a meditar-  
  
-¿Solo?-  
  
-Si, a veces es mejor-  
  
-Ho, ¿Quieres que me valla?-  
  
-No, no es que quiera que te vallas-  
  
-Era broma ^-^ pero... Dijiste que me dirias algo importante-  
  
-Bueno... es que... yo, yo, tu- SEntia su corazon latir, conocia a la chica desde el semestre pasado y habia descubierto poco a poco lo meucho que la queria, primero fue su mejor amiga y ahora... ¿Le diria que si?  
  
-Yoh, estas rojo ¿Te sientes bien?-  
  
-Si, es que...-  
  
No lo resistio mas, solo la tomo del hombro derecho y acerco sus labios a los suyos, primero la beso timidamente, esperando mas bien una bofetada que lo que apso, ella le respondia el beso que paos a mayor intensidad, habai probado por primera vez en sus labios el mas exquisito sabor, uno que no olvidaría jamas  
  
  
  
Cerro los ojos y se recosot en la misma banca, la rbisa movio sus cabellos y al mismo tiempo lo arulllo  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Y dígale también que solo junto a ella puedo respirar  
  
No hay brillo en las estrellas ya ni el sol me calienta  
  
Y estoy muy solo aquí, no se adonde fue, por favor dígale usted  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Empezo a caminar, no sabia como era que se habia quedadod romido por tanto tiempo, estaba ya oscuro, se habia perdido el atrdecer, casi nunca se lo perdia, pero... Algo llamo su atención, una joyeria, esa joyeria era la misma donde habia comprado el anillo de Han, lo habia mandado ha ahcer especialmente para ella, tenia forma de corazón y tenia grabada a inscripción "Para mi bella flor"  
  
Luego los recuerdos de cómo ella se había ido le invadieron, "Tu la obligaste" fueron las palabras de Hao  
  
  
  
-Hao, se fue, ella se fue y no la pu detener-  
  
-Yoh, cuanto lo siento, ahora mismo voy para aya-  
  
-No, esta bien, quiza quiera estar sola por un tiempo-  
  
-Yoh, no quiero que me odies, pero tu la obligaste a esto-  
  
-Lo se-  
  
-Jamas deviste...-  
  
-Lo se, lo se, pero si ella regresara-  
  
  
  
"Si ella regresara"  
  
La lluvia empezaba a caer y un fuerte viento azotaba contra su rostro, peor el seguía firme caminado, pese a que se empezaba a mojar  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Fueron tantos los momentos que la ame  
  
Que siento sus caricias y su olor esta en mi piel  
  
Cada noche la abrazaba junto a mi, la cubría de besos  
  
Y entre mil caricias la llevaba a la locura  
  
Y ahora estoy aquí buscándola de nuevo ya no esta se fue  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Al fin después de tanto caminar se sentía cansado... hasta entonces noto que llovía, pero demasiado tarde, estaba ya muy empapado  
  
-Con tigo todo iba bien-  
  
Al fin regreso a su casa y entro a su cuarto... ni siquiera alcanzo a saludar a Aminadaru quien ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a su actitud  
  
Se baño y cambio su ropa por lo primero que encontró, pero un viento el hizo levantar la cara, solo para ver a lo lejos un arcoiris...  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Tal vez usted la ha visto dígale que yo siempre la adore  
  
Y que nunca la olvide, que mi vida  
  
Es un desierto y muero yo de sed  
  
Dígale también que solo junto a ella puedo respirar  
  
No hay brillo en las estrellas ya ni el sol me calienta  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Su rostro se torno suave de nuevo... y al fin, después de largos cinco meses una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro...  
  
-Pero cuando te encuentre no podrás huir de mi otra vez, te lo prometo, por ambos... por que aun te amo-  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Y estoy muy solo aquí no se adonde fue, por favor dígale usted  
  
Dígale...  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Londres Inglaterra, Siete meses después...  
  
-Buenas tardes, quiero un pasaje a Tokio de Japón-  
  
-Su nombre por favor-  
  
-Hanna Kiouyama-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Hola muaja muaja ja Sin comentarios... aquí toy yo con este raro fic que nació de mi mente después de ver nuevamente la película que mas lagrimas me ha sacado en la vida "Si las mujeres tuvieran alas" Veanla, ya es vieja pero esta buena!  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews ^-^ esperen al continuación *-* 


	3. ¡Cerca de ti!

Bueno aquí esta la parte fea de todo: Shaman king no es mío, Como me molesta eso!  
  
+*+*+* Así serán los cambios de escena  
  
~* ~* ~* ~ Así entra y sale la música  
  
Así los recuerdos o flash back  
  
"" Así los pensamientos de los personajes  
  
() Así los pensamientos, criticas, aclaraciones, criticas, una que otra tontería y sobre todo criticas de la autora...  
  
Bueno ya vimos lo que paso con Yoh, ahora solo nos falta saber que paso por la mente de Hanna mientras va en el vagón del tren y un tiempesito después... hay como me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente : )  
  
Partiremos desde el final del Primer capitulo... para que no se me pierdan ^- ^  
  
Cerca de ti... La nueva producción de Taliha (Nuestra canción en este capitulo)  
  
Iseki no Kokoro  
  
(Una terrible traducción dice así: Ruinas del corazón)  
  
-Los pasajeros con destino a Londres Inglaterra... favor de abordar por la puerta cuatro-  
  
Una mujer rubia caminaba firme, decidida y a la vez destrozada por el pasillo hacia su tren, lucia una gabardina café y debajo se podría ver salir un pantalón café y un suéter de color blanco y unos botines de color negro al igual que su cartera, sus largos cabellos estaban ahora sueltos y solo traían encima una mascada en color rojo  
  
-Disculpe... ¿Qué día es hoy?-  
  
-Es 20 de enero-  
  
-Gracias... a veces olvido ciertas cosas-  
  
Y había muchas que quería olvidar  
  
Traía solo una maleta con alunas cosas necesarias el hombre le ayudo con las cosas y la llevo hasta un vagón que no compartiría con nadie...  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Yoh llego corriendo a la estación, para ver como un tren empezaba a arrancar  
  
-Oiga a donde va ese tren-  
  
-Hacia Londres, Inglaterra-  
  
-Hanna-  
  
Yoh corrió para tratar de alcanzar y detener el tren... mientras gritaba el nombre de la mujer  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Hanna estaba sentada junto a la ventana y escucho su nombre... asomo la cabeza por la ventana, pero sus mechones rubios no le habían permitido ver bien, hasta que vio a un hombre corriendo al lado del tren  
  
-Yoh-  
  
-Lo siento, te amo-  
  
-...-  
  
El fuerte viento arranco la mascada de Hanna dejando ver mejor su largo cabello. Y el tren se alejo más y mas haciendo que ese par de jóvenes no se siguieran viendo... Yoh tomo la mascada entre sus manos y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima  
  
-Lo siento-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Hanna por fin regreso a sentarse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas  
  
-Si no te amara tanto seria mas fácil-  
  
Una mujer con un carrito de dulces abre la puerta ofreciéndole a Hanna algo  
  
-No gracias-  
  
Una vez que se quedo sola las lágrimas la volvieron a traicionar nuevamente...  
  
-Quisiera poder odiarte, pero no puedo hacerlo, quisiera volver atrás y decirte que te amo y... No, no lo are, si tu me amas me buscaras y me encontraras... al final yo se que el amor lo puede todo-  
  
~* ~* ~* ~ El tiempo transita despacio en mi mente Pensando en que hubiera sido diferente No se si tuviera una oportunidad De probarte mi fidelidad Permíteme demostrar El gran amor que existe en mí ~* ~* ~* ~ Londres Inglaterra, Cuatro meses después... "Pero me equivoque, no me encontraste" Hanna caminaba por las calles de Londres tratando de esquivar gente y haciendo lo imposible por no chocar con nadie y evitar que se le cayeran los papeles al suelo Pero por mas que intento guardar el equilibrio no lo logro y cuando alguien la empujo y la carpeta con sus papeles salieron volando en dirección al suelo -No- -Cuidado- Un chico había logrado atrapar la carpeta antes que cayera al suelo -Len, gracias- -No hay problema Hanna- -Estoy un poco retrasada y devo entregar estos diseños, nos vemos luego- -Te acompaño, yo también voy a la oficina- "No, este chico no entiende" -Claro, vamos- Len Tao era un buen chico, muy lindo y algo serio con las personas, cuando Hanna llego a pedir empleo a la empresa fue Len quien le atendió y le ayudo a quedarse en el empleo, logro progresar rápidamente ya que tenia sus estudios en arquitectura que le ayudaban mucho, además le gustaba diseñar nuevas casa donde imaginaba una historia para quienes vivieran allí -Oye Hanna ¿Tu... tienes algo que hacer esta noche?- -¿Otra vez me estas invitando a cenar?- -Pues... solo si tú quieres- -Len, ya te dije una vez... no, ya te dije muchas veces que no estoy interesada en nadie y que a mi me importa mas mi trabajo- "Perdóname Len, pero es que tu no escarmientas" -Lo se, pero si tu quisieras yo podría ayudarte a olvidarlo- -¿Olvidarlo?- -Perdón, son solo rumores que las chicas dice, ella cuentan que a ti un hombre te dejo sola y que por eso tu no crees en el amor- -...- "No es un rumor del todo" -Lo siento, se que no es bueno inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás- -No te preocupes Len, además te diré algo para que corrijas esos rumores...- Hanna empieza a caminar en dirección contraía a la de Len -Fui yo quien se alejo de el- ~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Cerca de ti, cerca de mí,  
  
Tu corazón y mi pasión  
  
Cerca de ti, cerca de mí,  
  
Amanecer cerca de ti  
  
Es donde quiero estar  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Esa noche Hanna hacia lo de todas las noches, cenaba algo ligero mientras revisaba algunas cosas viejas que había empacado hace cuatro meses atrás, incluidas fotos  
  
"Que patética vida, si voy con Len no pasara nada, estoy segura que amenos me distraeré un poco"  
  
Hanna le llamo a Len por teléfono y le pidió que pasara por ella, aclarándole que no era una cita  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Qué lejos vas, estrella fugaz  
  
¿Cómo llegar donde tu estás?  
  
Eres brisa de amor que me impulsa a volar  
  
Comienzo a soñar que voy a llegar  
  
A conquistar tu piel y aprenderé a caminar  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Len estaba muy nervioso pues aunque Hanna le había aclarado por teléfono que no era una cita si ella había aceptado era por que debía querer algo mas (Esto te va a doler mas a ti que a mi)  
  
Sus nervios se esfumaron por unos segundos, al apreciar a Hanna entrando al restaurante con un vestido negro y unos tacones de aguja, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño del cual caían graciosamente algunos mechones...  
  
-Hola Len-  
  
-Te vez hermosa, gracias por acceder al final-  
  
-Ya te dije que no es una cita-  
  
-Lo se, solo es una cena de amigos-  
  
-¿Ya ordenaste?-  
  
-No, estaba esperándote-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
Mientras Len le pedía al mesero que le trajera la cena Hanna veía con cierto detenimiento un cuadro en la pared con un par de personas dándose un beso, el cuadro mas bien parecía fotografía, peor era obvio que era una pintura por el tipo de trazos que tenía...  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Cerca de ti, cerca de mí,  
  
Tu corazón y mi pasión  
  
Cerca de ti, cerca de mí,  
  
Amanecer cerca de ti  
  
Es donde quiero estar  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
La cena transcurrió lentamente a donde quiera que Hanna miraba había parejas, cosas que le recordaban un antiguo amor, un amor que jamás logro olvidar... habían transcurrido ya cuatro meses, pronto cinco, y aun así ya a casi medio año no lograba olvidarlo  
  
-¿Tu que opinas Hanna?-  
  
-¿Ha? Lo siento mucho Len, estaba distraída-  
  
"Piensa rápido, piensa rápido"  
  
-¿En que?-  
  
-En...-  
  
Hanna miro a una pareja que se estaba besando  
  
-¿Ha? Eso, se ven lindos ¿No crees Hanna?-  
  
"Maldición ahora se sonrojo"  
  
-Si, pero... es que e siento, no se, ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?-  
  
-Si, déjame pago-  
  
-Voy a salir a tomar aire-  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Regresaste aquí mi amor,  
  
No te vayas por favor,  
  
Esperé por ti (Y esperaría por ti)  
  
Y lo haría otra vez  
  
Por tenerte frente a mí,  
  
Y saber que estaré hasta el fin...  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Al salir a Hanna unas traviesas lágrimas la traicionaron y entonces llego Len  
  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Te sientes mal?-  
  
-No, es que-  
  
La misma pareja que se estaba besando momentos antes en el restaurante salieron abrazado y Hanna solo bajo la cabeza  
  
-Hanna-  
  
Aquí ella levanto la cabeza suavemente, pero sorprendentemente Len le tomo por la cintura y rápidamente poso sus labios sobre los de Hanna, quien no respondió el beso  
  
"¿Me esta besando?"  
  
Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y Hanna retrocedió un par de pasos (Yo diría de metros ^.^)  
  
-Lo siento Hanna, pero creí que eso querías... yo... yo-  
  
Hanna retrocedió otro par de pasos mirando al chico, con sorpresa pues nunca pensó en que Len se atrevería y con algo de rabia ¿Por qué le había robado un beso? Solo Yoh podía hacer eso  
  
-Hanna cuidado-  
  
Hanna regreso a ver a un lado y pudo notar que estaba sobre la carretera y un auto se acercaba a ella  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Cerca de ti,  
  
Cerca de mí,  
  
Cerca de ti...  
  
(Cerca de ti),  
  
(Cerca de mí)  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
El carro derrapo, la chica había intentado salir del carril, pero iba a gran velocidad, el cristal estaba roto y cubierto de sangre, la chica estaba del otro lado de la acera tirada... en sus ojos entre abiertos aun se apreciaban las lagrimas, mismas que se unieron en sus mejillas con la sangre que escurría por las severas heridas... en sus labios solo se oyó una palabra antes de caer desmayada  
  
-Yoh...-  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Cerca de ti, cerca de mí,  
  
Tu corazón y mi pasión  
  
Cerca de ti, cerca de mí,  
  
Amanecer cerca de ti  
  
Es donde quiero estar  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Hospital De Londres... Cinco meses después...  
  
Un chico estaba sentado en la habitación del hospital, acaricia los cabellos rubios de una chica mientras mira al vació con la mirada triste... Luego el observa como la chica mueve una mano se levanta y llama a una enfermera, después con una sonrisa en el rostro sale del lugar con un celular en la mano marcando un numero...  
  
-Parece que quiere abrir los ojos-  
  
Le dolía tanto la cabeza... Intento abrir los ojos, pero una luz potente le cegó por unos segundos, pero después pudo abrir los ojos, una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos le sonreía  
  
-Bienvenida de vuelta a la vida-  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?-  
  
-En el hospital de Londres, cariño estuviste en coma durantes Cinco largos meses-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-No, no, no, recuéstate, descansa, tu amigo vendrá a verte en cualquier momento-  
  
-¿Quién?-  
  
-Es un chico que viene todos los días desde hace por lo menos tres meses, bueno, yo entre a trabajar aquí hace tres meses, las otras chicas dicen que ya lleva mas tiempo, me dijo que regresaría en un rato mas-  
  
-Mmm debe ser Len-  
  
-Bueno, esperemos a que venga el doctor y entonces el te dirá que tan bien estas-  
  
-Si, gracias-  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Cerca de ti...  
  
Es donde quiero estar...  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Len llego media hora más tarde... corriendo y sudando  
  
-¡Len!-  
  
-¿Dónde esta? ¿No vino?-  
  
-¿Quién? Oye ¿Por qué no me saludas?-  
  
-Pero que tonto, tanto trabajo que me costo encontrarlo y ahora se fue así como así-  
  
-¿De que hablas?-  
  
-Hanna, Yoh estuvo aquí los últimos cuatro meses-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
"El estuvo aquí, no lo puedo creer"  
  
-¿Pe... pero donde esta el? ¿Esta allá afuera? Yoh-  
  
Hanna intenta levantarse, pero Len le detiene y niega con la cabeza  
  
-Me llamo hace diez minutos, dijo que ya habías despertado, me pidió que te cuidara mucho y te dejo sus saludos-  
  
-¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¿Cómo que me cuidaras? (La voz se le quiebra) ¿Len donde esta Yoh?-  
  
-Encontré su nombre por accidente entre tus cosas cuando fui a limpiar tu apartamento, lo busque en Internet y fue fácil encontrarlo, en cuanto le dije lo del accidente vino en seguida-  
  
-...-  
  
-Desde que llego no pasaba un día sin que viniera a verte, entonces me contó todo lo que había pasado y me dijo que no te había podido encontrar por que te habías cambiado el apellido ¿De donde salio el apellido Masaharu?-  
  
-Lo vi un día en una caricatura, pero donde esta el... tengo que detenerlo antes que se valla-  
  
-Estas débil aun y cuando me llamo estaba en la estación de trenes-  
  
-Yoh...-  
  
Hanna se puso a llorar en los brazos de Len ¿Por qué la había abandonado? ¿Acaso ya tenia otra persona? ¿Entonces por que había estado con ella estos cuatro meses?  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Dos meses después...  
  
-Mucha suerte Hanna y ojala nos volvamos a ver-  
  
-Gracias, descuida tratar de venir a verte-  
  
-Primero resuelve tus problemas-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Prométeme que serás feliz-  
  
-Lo prometo-  
  
"Ahora que al fin pude salir del hospital iré a Japón a encontrarme con Yoh, no pude comunicarme con el por que jamás contestaba mis llamadas y la información de el era reducida, la verdad es que Len hizo un gran trabajo al buscarlo, creo que al fin comprendió que lo nuestro no podía ser, pero... aun así lo quiero mucho"  
  
-Muy bien, llámame en cuanto llegues-  
  
-Lo prometo, adiós Len-  
  
-Adiós Hanna-  
  
Y así Hanna entro a la estación...  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Cerca de ti...  
  
Es donde quiero estar...  
  
Cerca de ti...  
  
Es donde quiero estar... Amor...  
  
Cerca de ti...  
  
~* ~* ~* ~  
  
-Buenas tardes, quiero un pasaje a Tokio de Japón-  
  
-Su nombre por favor-  
  
-Hanna Kiouyama-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Muajua jua jua (cof... cof...) Pues aquí estoy... (Tsuki se agacha y logra esquivar un cuchillo con su nombre) Je je ¿Les gusto? (que pregunta) Pues ni modo... por que... adivinen, el fic es mío y si quiero mato a todos y ya!! ^O^  
  
¬¬ Lo siento... después de este ataque de delirio crónico (me dan muy seguido ^^U) pues aquí estoy, muchas gracias por molestarse en leer... y una SORPRESOTOTOTA el próximo capitulo es le final de esta miniserie musical ^- ^ ¿Podrán Yoh y Hanna ser felices? ¿Me darán más ataques de locura y los matare a todos? ¿Recibiré más reviews? Je je eso espero ¬¬*  
  
Pues muchas gracias por los reviews a:  
  
(Disculpen que no aya respondido antes, pero la verdad me daba flojera)  
  
Xris: pues muchas garcías por el apoyo y siii se lo merecía ^-^ pero ya en este capitulo lo vimos... no, no lo vimos ;_; ni nosotras ni Hanna pues ojala te aya gustado ^-^  
  
Paz-ita: ¿Lo escribí bien? Gracias por los ánimos ^^  
  
Beta: ¿Cómo que quien es hanna? ¬¬ ¡es al novia de Yoh! Pero je je veo que no le entendiste bien ¿verdad? Pues ojala y con esto si me explique  
  
Beu rib: Gracias, es lo que yo quería que amenizara todo, me esforcé mucho tratando de que la letra quedara, aun que estoy dudando con este capitulo... creo que la canción como que no quedo, espero que te guste  
  
Yom Kippur: Muchas garcías ^///^ pues así es como quería ponerlo, siempre ponen a la lindisima Hanna como la maltratadota, pues aquí se las quise mostrar como una persona mas, y Yoh, pues creo que todos cometemos errores ^-^ pero espero que te aya gustado este capitulo  
  
Y que bueno, me siento alagada que el mío sea el primer song fic que te gusta ^-^  
  
Dianita Asakura: Je je pues que bueno que te gusto T.T que emoción ^-^ pues gracias y para que no te mueras de la intriga aquí esta el capitulo tres...  
  
Haru: Pues este se puso ¿Confuso? Aquí introduje a otro personaje que quiero mucho... ja ja pero mi maquiavélica y torcida mente no lo dejo a el ser feliz, espero que si deje que Hanna y Yoh terminen juntitos...  
  
Pues gracias y recuerden que el próximo capitulo es el final de la miniserie...  
  
Tsuki Lunita 


End file.
